Esas lágrimas que demuestran mi amor
by Sakumi Miyazaki
Summary: One-short SasuSaku Especial San Valentín – Cuando te das cuenta que a veces… el no poder demostrar lo que sientes daña, y si no encuentras la manera, ¿Qué ases? Sasuke uchiha no encontró manera y descubrió… que las lagrimas lo decían todo.


**Aclaración:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fuera Sasori jamas hubiera muerto (u.u) , además seria mío (*w*), y ya habría SasuSaku , si de alguna forma u otra (¬¬)._

**Pareja(s):**_ Sasu-Saku_

_Especial de San Valentín._

_

* * *

_

**Esas lágrimas que demuestran mi amor.**

Era típico, ya había pasado un millón de veces, y como siempre, él tenía que esperar a terminar sentado, en el sillón con cara de marfil, esperando a que la chica se arrepintiese horas después; pero esta vez no era así, es más, ni siquiera podía esperar en su, ya, muy acomodado sillón porque la chica, lo había echado a patadas, de _su_ casa.

-Sasuke-baka –Le llamo su amigo otra vez, amablemente, ofreciéndole asiento en su muy ordenado departamento- ¿Ahora que le hiciste a Sakura-chan?

-¡Tkz! –Se sentó en el sofá del chico con cara de fastidio- No le hice nada.

-Claro –Murmuro estirándose y refregándose los ojos, eran las diez y algo de la mañana y él quería seguir durmiendo, por algo, estaba en pijama- ¿Lo de siempre verdad? –Él peli-azabache volteo la cabeza- Por kami, ¿Qué acaso ya no te ha bastado pelear con ella, mil veces por lo mismo? –Le pregunto algo aturdido, siempre era lo mismo.

-Ella es una exagerada, sabe que no puedo, no entiendo porque se enfada tanto por algo que sabe que ya, es normal –Gruño enfadado, estaba arto de que la chica no le entendiese.

-Ese es el problema –Le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados- No es normal, por favor, sales con ella hace 2 años, **dos años** –Le recalco- Y nunca, jamás de los jamases, le has dicho una sola palabra bonita.

-Hmp –Se limito a "decir", claro que no lo hacía, o por lo menos no delante de alguien, solo en la intimidad, pocas veces pero, lo hacía- Pero ella sabe que soy así.

-Todos saben que eres un sin tacto –Bostezo, ni siquiera le interesaba la mirada asesina del chico- Aun me parece increíble que ella te haya perdonado y aceptara tu más _sincera _petición de noviazgo –Le recalco estaba claro que había sido la cosa más seca y poco con decorosa que había visto en su vida, aunque era un logro que el chico se lo haya pedido, digamos, que no se cayó el cielo, pero, si le hubiera puesto un poco mas de sentimiento, obviamente si se hubiese caído- "¿Quieres ser mi novia" –Repitió, en tono seco y frívolo, Sasuke se estreso tensando los músculos de la espalda- Eres un idiota, con la finura de una lija –Suspiro- ¡Ni siquiera entiendo cómo es que siguen juntos!

-Hmp será porque la complazco mas en otros ámbitos que no te enteras, Dobe –Le dijo sonriendo arrogante, Naruto alzo los ojos sin inmutarse- Además ella acepto y es por algo, si le hubiera gustado que fuese "con más tacto" como dices, me hubiera dicho no.

-Y tú crees que si ella estuvo enamorada de ti casi 8 años hasta que decidiste volver cuando supiste que Madara te usaba de marioneta, ¿Ella te hubiera dicho que no? –Dedujo, el oji-negro rodó los ojos algo hastiado- Bueno, pero normalmente tú no vienes aquí –Alzo una ceja- ¿Ahora qué te dijo? –Pregunto algo divertido, se cayó cuando vio en la mejilla derecha del chico una mano bien marcada, que antes por el sueño no se dedico a mirar- ¿Y qué?... –Lo vio suspirar y sonrió con ganas de reír a todo pulmón a esas horas de la mañana- No me digas Sasuke-baka… que Sakura-chan te ¿Hecho de vuestra casa? –Murmuro aguantando la risa.

-Si –Respondió con tono seco, recordó como esta, le había estampado una cachetada y le había advertido que si volvía, se quedaba sin descendencia, los cabellos de la nuca se le tensaron por el recuerdo, él la creía muy capaz de cumplirlo.

-¿Y que se supone que haces aquí? –Le pregunto sin tacto, en realidad no lo entendía.

-Sakura… siempre viene aquí –El rubio alzo una ceja- Después de pelearse conmigo.

-Pues si… lo hace cuando Hinata-chan esta de misión –Recordó que la peli-negra no estaba por el mismo motivo que él decía, misión- Uhmm ¿Entonces piensas hablar con ella cuando llegue aquí?

-No –Típico de respuestas cortas y frívolas, Naruto puso una mueca de no entender- Si me ve… -Se cayó a si mismo antes de terminar la frase.

-¿Si te ve qué? –Se rió de medio lado, el sabía bien las amenazas que le lanzaba la Haruno al Uchiha cuando estaba enfadada- ¿Te va a dejar sin hijos Sasuke-baka? Porque yo sé que es capaz –Observo como el oji-negro se tensaba para después mirar el suelo.

-Si claro, si vuelve conmigo no le conviene hacer eso –Recordó, sonriendo altaico.

-Y si no quiere volver, aquí sabes bien que es la única que de verdad te ama y te soporta, las demás que te siguen aun son solo Fans que solo aprecian tu cuerpo y el paquete, Baka –Le critico, el moreno suspiro a sabiendas que eso era cierto- Aunque bueno si quieres llevarte a tías a la cama al más puro estilo Casanova por el resto de tu vida –Sasuke alzo una ceja sorprendido por lo que decía el rubio- Mejor no te le acerques a Sakura-chan –Dijo en un tono ya más bien enfadado.

-¿A ti que te pasa Dobe? –Le pregunto extrañado- Sabes que yo no…

-Se que a ti te van las otras tías porque estas enamorado de Sakura-chan –El dueño del Sharingan bajo la cabeza algo incomodo y sonrojado- Pero que no se lo digas nunca en tu vida, va a hacer que termines como te digo –Murmuro mientras se sentaba en un sillón individual al frente del chico.

-Maldición, lo intento ¿Sabes? –Dijo ya arto de la pura verdad que le decía el rubio- Pero… no me sale ni el "Te" delante de ella –Frunció el ceño al ver la sonrisa burlona del oji-azul- No puedo me cuesta un dolor de cabeza solo pensarlo.

-¿Será porque no lo sientes Sasuke-baka? –Le pregunto poniendo una mano en su mentón.

-N…No, si lo siento… -Volteo la cara algo rojo- ¿Crees que estaríamos juntos si no fuese así?

-Se lo pediste cuando llevabas 2 días aquí –Alzo una ceja poco crédulo- Nadie entendía bien porque lo hiciste, normalmente la tratabas pésimo, todos concordamos con Sai-teme cuando dijo que lo hacías solo para no quedarte con el cargo de conciencia de lo mal que la trataste y por todo lo que lloro por ti – Sasuke apretó los dientes al escuchar el nombre de su remplazarte- Hasta yo juraba que no durarían nada juntos –Escucho al peli-azabache chasquear la lengua- Por favor… entiende… si por lo menos le hubieras dicho "Te quiero y siento lo que te hice sufrir" si por lo menos le hubieras dicho eso… nadie hubiera dudado que por lo menos la querías.

-Me va que no me tuviesen fe, igual seguimos juntos –Aclaro algo satisfecho de que los demás se tragasen sus palabras.

-Aun siguen diciendo lo mismo –Él Uchiha alzo una ceja- Bueno yo, Hinata-chan y Ten-Ten somos los únicos que ya no apostamos en tu contra.

-¿A qué viene esa mierda? –Pregunto, si ya estaba dos años juntos, eso debía despejar dudas.

-Mira, te soy sincero Sasuke-baka –Se saco su típico gorro para dormir y lo dejo en el borde del sillón, le miro con seriedad- Nosotros 3 dejamos de pensar así, porque Sakura-chan nos dice cosas –Sasuke alzo una ceja- Pues que por lo menos no la tratas mal y le demuestras de alguna u otra formas que la quieres, y algunos no se dan cuenta, pero eres al extremo de celoso con ella –Él oji-negro bufo enfadado por eso- Pero los demás no se fían de ti, fíjate que hasta Gaara tiene más tacto de tu, y eso que él nunca tuvo una familia que tu alcanzaste a tener para poder demostrar afecto –Le puso el dedo en la herida, a sabiendas que el tenia que enterarse de lo que era verdad- Y te digo ¿Por qué no se fían? –El moreno asistió sin mirarlo, se estaba enfadado más de lo habitual- Porque eres un borde idiota que aun la hace llorar, porque en dos años, estando con ella, no le has dicho ni un mísero te quiero y hace que te vuelvas más despreciable.

-¿Despreciable dices? –Pregunto algo irónico pero con rabia contenida- Que no le pueda decir eso no quiere decir que… no lo sienta.

-Sasuke joder, ni siquiera la tomas de la mano, si no están solos estoy seguro que nunca la besarías, yo que soy el mejor amigo de los dos, una sola vez te eh visto besándola y casi te da un ataque de ira contra ella por nada –Le critico, su amigo a veces lo sacaba de norma, como era posible que fuese así, resonaba constantemente en su cabeza- Ella te ama demasiado, y estas desperdiciando su amor siendo así.

-…- No sabía exactamente que decirle, él tenía razón, pero no podía, le costaba cielo, mar y tierra demostrar afecto, le había costado mucho hacer que le creyeran que la peli-rosa era su novia por el poco tacto que tenia con la misma, además de que queriendo o no, la chica se veía cada vez mas decepcionada de él y eso le molestaba.

-¿Ves lo que te digo? Sé que yo soy un despistado y estúpido como dices siempre, pero no quiere decir que no me dé cuenta, y yo no te quiero ver, cuando Sakura-chan se termine de aburrir de ti –Sasuke le miro a los ojos sin entenderlo- Porque hay te vas a dar cuenta, cuanto le dolió a ella todos estos años no estar con la persona que amaba.

Él peli-azabache siguió guardando silencio se sintió adolorido de solo pensar en esa posibilidad, cada vez que peleaban, sentía que cierta parte de su ser se perdía por un lugar donde solo le causaba dolor, hasta que volvía a estar con ella, se sentía completo estando con ella, y su mente se reprendía por no poder ser como ella, quería después de tanto tiempo, es más, sabía que ella le quería como era, pero le dolía que fuese tan frió y seco con ella, lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que le pedía, casi por favor, que por lo menos le dijese que la quería, mordió su labio inferior, ¿Por qué le costaba tanto? ¿Por qué cada vez que lo intentaba se quedaba con la palabra en la boca? ¿Por qué siempre la hacía sufrir estando, o no estando con ella?

-Dime una cosa Sasuke-baka –Llamo en un tono más suave y no tan hiriente como antes, los ojos del chico se posaron en él- ¿La quieres de verdad?

-No –Sacudió la cabeza, el rubio estaba a punto de saltarle encima por idiota y sacarlo de la aldea él con sus propias manos, se decepciono de golpe de él, tenía otra percepción de los sentimientos del peli-azabache que se fue a la basura- No la quiero –Él oji-azul se tenso mas de rabia- Ni siquiera me calza para eso…

-¡Sasuke-baka como …. –Grito el chico alterado, pero fue interrumpido.

-No te hagas el idiota –Le dijo, este le miro extraño- ¿Si eres mi mejor amigo, no deberías saber lo que iba a decir?

-No, porque eres una caja de sorpresas desagradable la mayoría del tiempo, a veces no te entiendo –Le aclaro, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado con tristeza y miro el suelo, eso lo sabía también.

-No me cae el sentimiento en la palabra "Te quiero" –Susurro, sin dejar de sonreír del mismo modo- La amo –Soltó, Naruto casi cae de espaldas- La amo más que nada… pero… no puedo… no se… no sé como decírselo, como demostrárselo para que entienda –Apretó los ojos frustrado- No puedo, me cuesta, me cuesta porque no sé cómo hacerlo –Susurro por lo bajo.

-Sasuke-baka –Murmuro el rubio por lo bajo, y sonrió, por lo menos ahora había recogido sus sospechas de la basura para ponerlas en el pilar de "Si son ciertas y a toda honra", abrió la boca- Yo…

Toc, Toc.

El poseedor del Sharingan se tenso por completo al reconocer el chacka que estaba fuera de la casa, su respiración se corto del pánico, vio a Naruto mirarlo aun entre sonriendo satisfecho y sorprendido, sabía que la oji-jade lo mataría si lo veía ahí, el rubio reacciono al segundo toque de la puerta y miro hacia la misma, después a su amigo, Sasuke saco de la mochila que llevaba en esos momentos la capa de Akatsuki que había conservado, Naruto frunció el ceño desentendido, para después sonreír de medio lado cuando al ponerse la capa, el peli-azabache desapareció. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y abrió, trago saliva al ver una chica peli-rosa, con el cabello suelto hasta media espalda, la banda de Konoha en el cuello, una pollera de maya negra y arriba de esta un top rojo sangre ceñido a el pecho con una caída que dejaba ver su abdomen cubierto simplemente por la maya por delante, pero la cubría por atrás, una falda y unas calzas negras con las botas ninjas altas negras también, tenía que admitirlo, a sus 19 años, Sakura había cambiado demasiado, era toda una mujer, y aunque a su amigo el Uchiha le molestara, la muchacha era muy "apetecible" para bastantes hombres de la aldea, sin querer su vista se fijo en el pecho de esta. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se había desarrollado tanto, y tan rápido. Levanto la mirada otra vez y se fijo en el rostro de esta, tenía una mueca de tristeza y los bordes de los ojos rojos, suspiro y se hizo el desentendido de lo que hablo con el Uchiha.

-¿Sasuke-baka otra ves? –Pregunto, la chica le sonrió levemente y asistió, la invito a pasar.

Sakura entro a la casa del rubio sin inmutarse de que este estuviese aun en pijama y su casa fuese un completo desastre como siempre, se sentó en el sillón donde antes estaba el joven Uchiha y puso las manos en sus rodillas frotándolas, Sasuke no perdió detalle de cada movimiento que hacia la chica, algo nervioso por la posibilidad de que ella le descubriese al sentir su chacka en la habitación, era bastante buena para eso, puso atención en escuchar todo, cuando el rubio se sentó al lado de esta y le sonrió compresivo, esta le volteo a mirar.

-¿Qué paso ahora Sakura-chan? –Le pregunto, a sabiendas de lo que iba a escuchar, a veces era bueno mintiendo.

-Lo de siempre –Murmuro burlona pero con tristeza.

-¿Uhmm no se cansan verdad? –Le sonrió, comprensivo- Sakura-chan –Llamo al verla fruncir el ceño con dolor.

-Hoy es San Valentín –Murmuro, Naruto alzo una ceja, sin entender- ¿Le as comprado algo a Hinata?

-¡Claro! –Sonrió eufórico- Neji estuvo toda la semana diciéndome para que no lo olvidase, pero Hinata-chan justo salió de misión –Puso cara de tristeza, Sakura río con ternura- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Sabes… en realidad no es que esperase que Sasuke supiese de esta fecha –Los dos chicos de la habitación alzaron una ceja por la seca forma de pronunciar el nombre del peli-azabache, sin el famoso "-kun"- Ni siquiera eh esperado que recuerde comprar algo para mi cumpleaños, navidad o nuestro aniversario –Dijo con un tono de voz cansado, Naruto la miro con tristeza- ¿Sabes? –El rubio alzo la cabeza interesado- Me bastaría… me bastaría para toda mi vida, si Sasuke pudiera decirme que me quiere –Cerro los ojos y sonrió, el oji-azul se estremeció de un mal presentimiento- Pero eso ya no me basta…

-¿De qué estás hablando Sakura-chan? –Pregunto algo intranquilo el chico, pareciese que esta vez no iba bien encaminado todo, ella estaba muy seria pero a la vez decidida y tranquila- ¿Cómo que no basta?

-Ya vamos para los casi 3 años juntos –Ladeo la cabeza abriendo los ojos- Nunca espere que él cambiase, le amo así, así como es con sus manías y su silencio –Suspiro- No esperaba que cambiase –Puso sus manos cerca de sus labios- Solo esperaba que… pudiese… que él pudiese demostrar que me quería, me bastaba con que me quisiese –Su voz se debilito y sonó más aguda.

-Se que nunca esperaste que él cambiara Sakura-chan, Sasuke siempre será un teme, no se le puede cambiar –Dijo con algo de humor tratando de animarla.

-Si –Le respondió en tono serio- Pero ni aunque pudiese decirme que me quiere en estos momentos –Miro los ojos del rubio- No me serviría de nada.

-¿Pero qué dices? –Murmuro sorprendido.

-En tres años… si él no aprendió a quererme, si no lo hizo en ese tiempo… no va a aprender a amarme –Se río de sí misma en silencio- Porque quiero que me ame, y sé que eso no va hacer posible –Inspiro hondo- Y ya me canse… me canse de la única muestra de algo de afecto es que me bese cuando quiere acostarse conmigo –Sonrió irónica, Naruto se tenso a su lado- Llevamos viviendo más de un año y medio juntos y simplemente, no lo entiendo –Puso una mueca de angustia- Ese es el problema, si lo entiendo…

-Sakura-chan –Susurro algo devastado el pobre rubio que estaba a su lado, era extraño la entendía y a la vez no.

-Él está conmigo porque soy su contención –Susurro- Esta conmigo porque se sintió mal por haberse ido, lo veo en su rostro cuando me mira, me tiene lastima, lastima de haberme hecho llorar tanto tiempo –Resoplo tratando de no llorar- Y ya no quiero más…a veces siento que está atado a mi por un compromiso con él mismo –Apretó las manos- Me canse de intentar enseñarle a que me ame, a que me lo diga aunque sea una sola vez, me da igual que no seamos una pareja normal, que no me muestre afecto delante de alguien como los demás, no me interesa que me este diciendo que me ama siempre, solo una vez –Sus ojos se dilataron y una mueca de furia se asomo, mezclada con una de tristeza- Pero me canse. Tres años son suficientes para que él sepa lo que siente…

-Demo Sakura-chan –Dijo el oji-azul entrando en pánico, la garganta se le apretó, podía sentir a el Uchiha quejarse mentalmente y tratar de emitir alguna palabra que se le quedaba en el estomago, lo sabía, lo conocía demasiado bien- Sasuke-baka es así… compréndelo, no digas que te cansaste de él, tu lo amas mucho, además él no está contigo por lastima.

-Por lo mismo –Resoplo con tristeza, miro el techo y volvió a sonreír- Estoy cansada de pelear con él por lo mismo, soy una idiota –Pequeñas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras seguía con el cuello estirado mirando hacia el techo- Dejare que haga lo que quiera… lo amo demasiado, y mi amor lo está consumiendo a él, haciendo que me odie más –Naruto gruño desesperado por las palabra de la chica- Estoy cansada… estoy tan cansada de esto –Cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza mirando al frente- Así que es mejor que… terminemos, después de todo, a la única que le dolerá será a mi –Él oji-azul trago con dolor, eso estaba mal muy mal- Yo solo eh querido… todo este tiempo que sea feliz, es lo que deseo más que nada –Su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente- A mi lado no es feliz, entonces espero que encuentre algo que si lo haga feliz, lejos de mi.

-¡Sakura-chan! –Le dijo desesperado, la tomo de los hombros y se quedaron frente a frente- ¿Quién te ha metido todo esto en la cabeza? ¿A caso fue Sai-teme? –Frunció el ceño- ¡No digas cosas que no sientes! Sabes que es mentira… -Le dijo en tono más bajo, algo entristecido por verla así.

-Naruto –Susurro y le sonrió entre lagrimas- Eres mi mejor amigo, se que confías en que Sasuke sienta algo por mi… para que yo no sufra, te conozco –El abrió los ojos sorprendido- Pero entiende, a veces no son las cosas como uno quiere.

-Sakura –Dijo en tono serio, su cabeza se revolvió por completo- ¿Por qué no esperas un poco más? Tal vez él…–Esta negó con la cabeza- Pero… pero Sakura-chan…

-Sabes que lo que digo es verdad –Se levanto y seco sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha, suspiro, después de unos segundos mirando al suelo, miro a su compañero otra vez- Gracias por escucharme Naruto… -Sonrió levemente, el chico estaba inmóvil aun sentado en el sillón- Es lo mejor, pero no te preocupes –Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de verdad como cuando era pequeña, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo mismo- Si él encuentra algo que lo haga feliz. Yo también podré serlo.

Dicho esto la peli-rosa camino con paso apático a la puerta, sintió un golpe en su corazón antes de salir de la casa del rubio, su corazón se estrujo de dolor y la garganta se le apretó, el estomago le hizo un mal vuelco haciendo que el vació aumentara el doble, pego la frente a la puerta, para después de un suspiro, tomar el pomo y salir corriendo de ahí, la decisión que estaba tomando, no era la más fácil de aceptar para ella, pero… ya estaba cansada de llorar, por simplemente querer escuchar un –Te amo-.

-Sasuke –Susurro el Kyubi, con tono pastoso pero preocupado, mirando en la dirección donde estaba el Uchiha- Creo que… no saber cómo, no te va a valer de excusa esta vez –Murmuro con un hilo de voz, se trago un grito de sorpresa cuando el peli-azabache se quito la capa.

El último sobreviviente de su clan estaba sentado en el suelo, recargado en la pared que estaba tras él, una de sus piernas estaba doblada contra su frente, una mano estaba en el suelo y la otra sujetada en el borde de la pierna que tenía flexionada, tenía una mueca indescifrable en el rostro, los ojos abiertos y mirando hacia abajo pero su cabeza no visibilizaba nada, sus labios estaba torcidos en una mueca de tristeza sin precedentes, le dolía el pecho, sentía un hueco enorme en este, se sentía peor que cualquier otra situación, el estomago le apretaba insistentemente y el corazón le latía con apatía dolorosa, le dolía, apretó los ojos mientras su respiración se apagaba cada vez más, no sabía cómo, no sabía, como había llegado a ese extremo, como había pasado el límite de la persona que más lo amaba a ese punto. Sus labios se desfiguraron en una sonrisa aireada y cargada de tristeza, sintió los pasos de Naruto acercase hasta que vio sus pies al lado de los de él, el rubio se inclino para verlo mejor.

-Sasuke –Murmuro con tristeza el chico al ver su estado, suspiro y cerró los ojos- Ya te lo había advertido… -Le recrimino, las incontables veces que le había dicho que se sincerara con la chica- ¿Vez como si duele? –Le pregunto en tono bajo, escucho un quejido lastimero de parte del peli-azabache.

-Si –Respondió, su voz sonó tan lejana y adolorida que Naruto se mordió la lengua por estar casi burlándose de él- Duele… -Trago saliva, y apretó los ojos- Duele mucho…

-Baka… -Con pena el rubio se sintió el doble de mal, suspiro, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decirle, mordió su labio inferior- ¿Cómo no vas a saber? –Sonrió de medio lado con desesperación- Teme… ¿Cómo en tu interior no sabes cómo decírselo? –Le pregunto con más seriedad- Se que has sufrido mucho en tu vida… lo entiendo después de todo que te cueste… pero como dijo Sakura-chan… tres años son más que suficientes –Le recordó, vio a él peli-azabache escogerse más, poniendo la cabeza entre las rodillas.

-No… no se –Naruto sintió la voz del chico temblar, sabía que estaba frustrado contigo mismo- No se… maldición… no se –Gimió el chico entrecortado, le daba igual en esos momentos estar mostrando debilidad ante su amigo-rival, no podía describir ese presión en el pecho tan dolorosa, los recuerdos, los olores, los sabores, le hacían más peso en su conciencia- No se –Dijo con más fuerza, frustrado, más que frustrado.

-S—sasuke –Con los ojos totalmente abiertos pudo observar que entre una leve abertura de las piernas del Uchiha, desde su mentón, pequeñas lágrimas caían hasta mojar su Aori negro, trago saliva, nunca lo había visto tan mal.

-¿Q—ue que voy a hacer? -Sonrió entristecido entre lagrimas, se sentía idiota llorando, pero una parte de la presión angustiante se había ido de su pecho al poder llorar después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo- No… no quiero -Suspiro como pudo- No quiero estar sin ella –Puso las manos sobre su cabeza- No sé cómo hacerlo, quiero… de verdad –Trago aire a bocadas- ¡¿Por qué no me sale palabra delante de ella? –Se grito más bien, furioso, apretó más los dientes- ¿Por qué duele tanto? –Susurro más bajo puso una mano sobre la tela que estaba arriba de su pecho y la apretó adolorido.

-De verdad… -Algo atónito aun, logro sacar algunas palabras de su garganta- Estas muy enamorado… -Susurro bajo, más bien para sí mismo, cuando pronuncio eso, Sasuke asistió con la cabeza con levedad- Este es un consejo… que me dio la vieja Tsunade hace un buen tiempo –Murmuro, cerró los ojos y miro a Sasuke otra vez al cabo de unos segundos- No hay mejor regalo… que el amor que está dentro de nuestros corazones.

Sasuke se tenso al escucharlo, y apretó más los labios sin dejar de llorar, Naruto no pensaba abrazarlo, ni decirle que se tranquilizase, pues sabía bien que, al llorar también se sacaba un peso de encima, y lo ayudaría de alguna u otra manera a comprender mejor lo que pasaba por su corazón…

-Ne… Teme –Llamo el rubio, el oji-negro alzo un poco la cabeza- ¿Cuál crees que sería el mejor regalo para San Valentín? –Sonrió levemente al ver la mueca de sorpresa y después de compresión en el rostro del Uchiha- No saber… no indica que no puedes…

* * *

La peli-rosa siguió mirando la gente pasar por el parque con lentitud, las parejas más que nada, suspiro, ya ni siquiera le quedaban lagrimas en los ojos por tanto llorar, junto sus manos frotándolas una contra la otra, hacia bastante frío, para estar en pleno verano ese día las temperaturas no eran muy altas para nada, pero a la mayoría no le importaba estando en parejas, entre las muchas personas pudo observar a Neji y su amiga Ten-Ten sonrió por ellos, también pudo divisar a Ino y Kiba, Shikamaru y Temari, era bueno saber que las chicas había encontrado el "amor de sus vidas". Ladeo la cabeza mientras veía al vació, cerro un ojo cuando sintió algo caer en su mejilla, lo miro con detención para después subir la cabeza y mirar hacia arriba dándose cuenta que empezaba a nevar, se sorprendió, pero le agradaba la nieve era hermosa.

-Deberíamos decirle a Sakura que se fuese a su casa –Le dijo el Hyuga a la chica que tenia entre su brazo y su cuerpo.

-Si tienes razón, es capaz de quedarse bajo la nieve todo el día, la adora –Sonrió levemente la chica peli-castaña empezando a caminar hacia la oji-jade.

-Espera –Murmuro el oji-plata deteniéndola con una mano.

-¿Qué pasa? –El Hyuga le apunto hacia una dirección cercana, donde venia un moreno con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos se acercaba a la peli-rosa- Uhmm…

-Vayámonos –Susurro otra vez jalándola.

-No –Neji alzo una ceja- Lo más seguro es que estén peleados –Escucho a su acompañante suspirar- Vamos, solo no quiero que Sakura quede sola después de pelear con él –Ladeo la cabeza.

-Bien pero vamos más alejados para que nos vean –La muchacha asistió y le siguió alejándose un poco.

La oji-jade estaba demasiado concentrada observando la nieve caer para darse cuenta que alguien se había sentado a su lado, después de unos momentos, lista para irse, cuando giro la cabeza, sorprendida se dio cuenta que el causante de sus males estaba ahí, entrecerró los ojos, el chico tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza agachada, las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y los labios fruncidos. Suspiro, si iba a terminar algo tenía que hacerlo rápido.

-Sasuke –Llamo, este la miro de inmediato, sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al ver sus ojos, estaban llenos de tristeza, como los de ella, los bordes rojos, lo ultimo lo dejo pasar, era imposible que el llorase- Tengo que decirte algo –Este no respondió y solo la siguió mirando- Siempre, peleamos por lo mismo –Comenzó, la garganta se le apretó, tenía que ser fuerte, no llorar, no mas delante de él- Lamento… lamento siempre, insistir con lo mismo –Sus ojos se fijaron en un lugar indeterminado- Será… -Suspiro- Será mejor que lo dejemos –Sintió al chico gruñir lo bajo.

-¿Por qué? –Susurro simplemente, con voz apagada y nada calma, sabia la respuesta pero, quería escucharla decírselo a la cara.

-Porque conmigo no eres feliz- Confeso, bajo la mirada al suelo- Solo estas atado a mi porque te pesa la conciencia conmigo –Mordió su labio levemente- No quiero… seguir siendo una molestia en tu vida –Levanto la cabeza, se encontró con sus ojos, cerro los suyos y le sonrió melancólica- Solo quiero que seas feliz Sasuke.

-… -Bajo la cabeza mirando el suelo que empezaba a cubrirse de nieve que caía mas precipitadamente, sintió más fuerte el hueco en el pecho y esa presión en el estomago que antes, sus palabras eran dulces, pero calcadas de dolor, dolor que podía sentir más cerca y vibrante que nunca.

-Se que… nunca te pedí que cambiases, y no pensaba hacerlo –Suspiro- Pero… esperaba que pudieras aprender a quererme, a amarme como yo lo hago–Se rió levemente- Pero fui muy ilusa, en el fondo… sabía que no te podía obligar a sentir algo que no querías –Entrecerró los ojos mirando el suelo también- Quería un siempre –Sasuke la miro otra vez- Lo quería de verdad, quería estar siempre contigo, pero él para siempre no existe ¿Verdad? –Le pregunto, sin esperar respuesta- Esperaba que mi amor, nos cubriese a los dos –Apretó los labios ya blancos por el frió- Pero no pudo ser, me duele admitirlo –Puso las yemas de sus dedos sobre su pecho y volvió sonreír, sonreír y sonreír eso la hacía sentir mil veces peor- Duele.

-…-Él sabía de sobra que dolía, porque lo sentía en ese momento palpan te y con fuerza, apretó los puños dentro de sus bolsillos, apretó los ojos también y los labios, no estaba funcionando, las palabras otra vez se le quedaban atrapadas entre el corazón y la garganta, el mismo dolor le sopesaba todo y hacia que fuese más angustiante verse atrapado entre su propio cuerpo y sus sentimientos. Frunció el ceño dolorosamente cuando vio a la chica pararse y ponerse delante de él.

-Eso es todo –Bajo la cabeza algo decepcionada por no recibir ninguna palabra de parte de él, aunque era obvio, era de esperar, era Sasuke- Te amo Sasuke-kun –Se acerco más a su rostro, con una mano toco su mejilla y le dio un leve beso en los labios, tan frío como el hielo, gimió en su interior de tristeza, sus ojos se dilataron pero con rabia se trago las ganas de llorar- Pero se acabo –Separo de él, apretó los dientes dando media vuelta.

Su cuerpo se alzo en un grito infernal que le quemo el corazón al empezar a caminar lejos del peli-azabache, sintió su corazón terminar de romperse de apoco, sintiendo cada partidura de dolor agrietarse mas y mas, llevo una mano a su pecho y la apretó contra este, le dolía, le dolía tanto, pero sabía que, de alguna u otra forma era mejor, quería un para siempre era verdad, pero no podía esperar para siempre su cariño, o más bien su amor.

-No –Se susurro Sasuke, nadie lo escucho nadie más que su estruendoso corazón latir con fuerza y dolor contra su pecho- No... –Apretó los ojos y saco las manos de sus bolsillos, sintió su cuerpo apresarse por completo en el dolor, su corazón exigirle que se moviese, su mente se doblego de dolor con el solo pensamiento de quedar solo, sin ella, y ya no era un pensamiento, estaba siendo verdad, el también quería un para siempre, lo quería más que nada, quería gritarlo, no escucho mas los pasos de la oji-jade y su desesperación se convirtió en un terrible hueco de dolor sin termino- No… por favor –Sus labios temblaron, el miedo le cubrió, sintió tanto miedo como cuando acabaron con su clan, ese miedo a perderlo todo, a quedar solo, a no poder escuchar una sola palabra nunca más de afecto- No quiero, no quiero –Apretó sus manos contra la cabeza con fuerza tratando de pasar la sensación de estar partiéndose de dolor, mas grande que cualquier herida- La amo, la amo por favor –Arrugo la nariz, otra vez, su orgullo se fue al piso asiendo las lagrimas saliese de sus ojos, sabia a la perfección que él no sería feliz, no si no estaba con ella- Siempre… -Murmuro sonriendo con debilidad, si tenía alma, sintió perfectamente como esta le gritaba lo cierto- Por siempre… para siempre.

La peli-rosa había dejado de caminar al poco alejarse de él, aun estaba cerca, pero sus pies no se movieron mas, su corazón se termino de romper en el mismo lugar donde estaba parada, gimió contra su garganta con dolor, quería correr, pero sus pies no estaba para eso, su cerebro se oprimió en un estrés mental doloroso, levanto las dos manos y se las llevo al rostro, iba a comenzar a llorar, como siempre otra vez, su cuerpo tembló, y se volvió a estremecer entre frío y dolor. Ahogo un grito de sorpresa cuando sintió unos brazos rodearla por atrás, apegarla a un cuerpo igual de frío que el de ella y sentir los brazos alrededor de la cintura, sintió la cabeza de ese alguien colocarse contra su cuello y hombro.

-S—asuke –Murmuro apenas, las lagrimas comenzaron a descender de sus ojos con prisa- ¿Por q—ué –Intento preguntar, el chico se apretó mas contra su cuerpo.

A pesar de esa clara muestra de afecto, su dolor no se disipo, es mas aumento con creses, al su mente darse ilusiones con ese simple hecho, siguió sollozando con más fuerza, no lo entendía, ¿Ahora qué pasaba?, ¿Por qué no le decía nada? Tras unos segundos así, Sakura se enfureció por el silencio, tomo aire, que llego a sus pulmones haciéndole difícil la respiración después por el frió de este, no lo soportaba no soportaba siempre el silencio, su dolor aumentaba en una canoa sin guía con su silencio, tomo las manos del chico y las separo de su cuerpo, con la vista en el suelo, iba a decir algo pero se retracto, apretó los puños y comenzó a caminar otra vez. Antes de dar el segundo paso, la tomaron de la muñeca haciéndola girar, la peli-rosa abrió los ojos atónita ante la vista, el Uchiha tenía la cabeza gacha sin llegar a mirarla, los labios apretados… y una seguidilla de lagrimas salían de sus ojos resbalando por sus mejillas hasta perderse en su mentón, estaba igual o peor que ella. Gimió de la sorpresa demasiado incrédula de lo que veían sus ojos, Sasuke la jalo hacia él otra vez y la abrazo de nuevo, era bastante más alto que ella, apoyo el mentón en la cabeza de esta y la rodeo completamente con sus brazos, la chica tembló contra su cuerpo, el dolor se había sofocado en su cuerpo, haciéndose más estable pero no así menos doloroso, ni siquiera sabía, porque al llorar se sentía mejor, pero al mismo tiempo mal, sintió a la chica moverse contra sus brazos.

-N—no –Susurro Sakura, entrecortado- No, por favor –Suplico- Sueltam—e –Pidió a media voz, el peli-azabache se estremeció de miedo al oír su petición- No me de-s mas ilusiones falsas –Murmuro con tristeza- No m—as no…

-…- No podía decir nada, no ya se estaba cansando de eso, se agacho un poco y con algo de fuerza, beso a la peli-rosa, esta tembló, pero no le correspondió, sintió otro golpe en el pecho al sentir eso, dolor, mas dolor, no sabía que algo le podía doler tanto, sonrió contra sus labios, iracundo, sintió las lagrimas salir con más fuerza de sus ojos, con desesperación.

_No hay mejor regalo… que el amor que está dentro de nuestros corazones._

Apretó los ojos y tomo una de las manos de la chica asta subirlas a su propio rostro, la puso en su mejilla, sintió a la chica separarse de sus labios, si era el mejor regalo, lo único que había dentro de su corazón, en ese momento, eran lagrimas, la oji-jade lo sintió, pero aunque fueran lagrimas, los dos supieron perfectamente bien que… eran lagrimas de amor. Porque él estaba desesperado por no saber cómo decírselo, no saber qué hacer para demostrárselo, haciendo que todos esos sentimientos se quedasen encerados en su corazón, y si llorar era la única forma de sacarlos, estaba bien.

-S—asuke-kun –Murmuro la chica a media voz, demasiado colapsada.

-Lo siento –Susurro se sintió de un momento a otro más liberado, más libre de hacer y decir lo quería, trago saliva, sin sacar la mano de la chica de su mejilla y sin dejar de llorar- L—o siento, no… no quería llegar a este extremo –Sus ojos seguían cerrados, no quería ver si la chica ya no le miraba igual- No quería… no es lástima, no es obligación por la que estoy contigo –Murmuro con suavidad- No quería… acerté daño, no quería… no más del que ya te eh hecho –Entreabrió con dolor levemente los ojos- Perdóname… perdóname porque… yo también quiero un siempre –Sonrió levemente de verdad, vio a la chica abrir más los ojos de la sorpresa- Porque… no voy a ser feliz si no estás conmigo –Trago saliva- Te amo… te amo más que nada… más que cualquier cosa… pero no sabía cómo decírtelo, como demostrártelo de forma… sincera –La cara de oji-jade demostró toda su sorpresa y lloro con más ganas- No tengo nada para darte en San Valentín –Vio a la chica negar con la cabeza, sonriendo- Lo único que tengo son lagrimas –Murmuro apenado por lo que decía- Pero…

-Sasuke-kun está bien… yo jamás… -Interfirieron con lo que pensaba decir.

-Te doy mi corazón si es necesario –Tomo entre sus dos manos la de esta y beso la palma de la misma- Aunque solo vas a encontrar lagrimas… pero son lagrimas… -Suspiro y acaricio la mano de esta, sonrió arraigado- De amor… Porque en todo este tiempo no te lo pude decir… pero… solo se acumulo de esa forma –Ya había parado de llorar de apoco, apoyo su mejilla contra la mano de esta otra vez, entrelazando los dedos entre la mano que le sujetaba- Aunque… duele bastante… -Susurro- Duele… pero me lo merezco y está bien.

-…-La Haruno se soltó de su mano y con fuerza le abrazo por el cuello, lo apretó contra su cuerpo y sintió la humedad de la nieve pegarse más a su cuerpo, no le importo, todo lo que deseaba hace tantos años, lo había recibido para San Valentín, de la formas más extraña, dolorosa pero hermosa que pudo imaginar- Te amo –Le susurro contra su cuello, este la abraso contra su cuerpo- A veces el amor … duele… pero está bien si termina así… -Murmuro, Sasuke se río por lo bajo.

-Siempre –Enfatizo, la chica alzo la cabeza mirándolo sin entender, este torció los labios sonriendo otra vez- Prometo… amarte, siempre y por siempre no me importa cómo –Susurro- Estar siempre contigo –Rozo sus labios con los de ella- Siempre que tu desees lo mismo.

-Si –Termino de besarlo con suavidad, este la presiono un poco más contra su cuerpo- Siempre.

Se quedaron hay abrigándose uno contra el otro del frió, la nieve cubrió levemente sus ropas pero no les importo, Ten-Ten y Neji aun demasiados sorprendidos, caminaron con lentitud alejándose del parque, la peli-castaña sonrió feliz por su amiga, al fin tenia lo que merecía, ser feliz con la persona que amaba.

Y si algo entendió Sakura, que las lágrimas sirven para muchas cosas, y las de Sasuke…

_Servían para demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por ella._

_Fin._


End file.
